


Independent Butlerette $Kanbe×Reader$

by MultifariousFandoms



Category: the millionaire detective balance: unlimited
Genre: F/M, Independent Butlerette, TMDBU Fanfiction, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifariousFandoms/pseuds/MultifariousFandoms
Summary: Kanbe Daisuke has always been stoic and calm.  On a whim to find something new and different, he hires a butlerette to help with things around the house.  She's proven to be more than a handful despite Daisuke's bribing.  When things take a turn and she has the upper hand, she does something that Daisuke would never have thought of.  And his desire overrules all his other intents.DISCLAIMER:  I do not own The Millionaire Detective Balance: Unlimited or any of its characters.  All credit respectfully goes to Yasutaka Tsutsui.A/N:  This story is completely original.  I have not copied or taken any ideas, characters or thoughts from somebody else.  My work is not to be copied in any way, shape or form.  Thank you.
Relationships: Kanbe Daisuke/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. 1 $ Special Request

A/N: e/r stands for ethnicity/race. Please enjoy

3rd person's POV

"Kato-san, we should hire somebody to take care of the mansion," Kanbe suggests to his colleague. "And where are we gonna find somebody like that?" the older man queries. "HUESC, find the nearest hiring business to us," Kanbe requests from his A.I. earring. "Right away sir," the automated voice responds.

"Sir, would you like a list of butlers?" HUESC asks, having listened to the men's previous conversation. "Get me a list of butlerettes," Kanbe responds to the device. Kato takes a moment to look at his coworker out of the corner of his eye.

"What's a butlerette exactly?" Kato asks unknowingly. "A female butler. They tend to be more efficient than actual butlers," Kanbe says, frowning upon the thought of a lazy butler. "Okay, have it your way," Kato sighs and continues to drive.

"There are four butlerettes for hire sir. Would you like to have a look at their profiles?" HUESC speaks again. "Yes," Kanbe simply responds, picking up his advanced tablet. "To start we have Tanaka Aoi, she's rated a 3.5 out of 5 stars," HUESC starts to read the information from the website aloud.

"And fourthly we have L/N Y/N, she's rated a 4.9 out of 5. Has a e/r heritage, is 26 years old, and has a bachelor's degree from the University of Washington in the U.S. She's the top favorite at her agency," HUESC finishes with his normal monotone. "Contact her agency right away," Kanbe demands. Kato takes another side glance at Kanbe, smirking at the look on his face.

"Is she that pretty?" Kato teases. "I only care about her ratings," Kanbe tries to brush off Kato's comment. "Lemme see," Kato nods towards the device and Kanbe brings her image into his view. Kato's eyes widen, and having stared at her a little too long he swerves back onto the road gently. "She sure is a sight. You sure you didn't pick her because of her looks?" Kato asks genuinely.

"I'm sure. Please focus on your driving," Kanbe scolds lightly. Kato scoffs in response, not saying a word. It's pretty obvious Kanbe has some sort of interest in her. But it's not like all women fall at Kanbe's feet either.

Y/N's POV~

"Hey, Y/N," one of my coworkers pipes up. "Yes Seisa?" I respond, looking up to see her. "Boss says you have another at-home request; wants to see ya," Seisa juts her thumb over her shoulder. I groan, pushing myself up and out of my seat surrounded by half-drunk men. "Sorry boys, I've got another job," I playfully pout. They all put up protests, but I hush them as I lean over, leaning my arms against my breasts to push them together.

"Be good while I'm gone, no misbehaving or I'll have to punish you," I finish with a lick of my lips and a wink. They all swoon in their tipsy states, nodding like dogs at my ready. I wiggle my fingers and head to the back to talk to the boss. 

Knock knock. "Come in," the voice of my boss sounds muffled through the door. I walk into a room full of smoke, marijuana smoke to be precise. "You wanted to see me boss?" I querie, closing the door on the sounds of the strip club behind me. "Yes, we have a very special request for you," my boss starts with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, wondering what she means exactly. "This is an at-home job, pre-paid for six months," she says, sounding smug. My eyes practically pop out of my skull as my jaw drops to the ground. "S-six months?" I stutter, trying to do the math in my head. "It's a pretty big gig, think you're up for it?" her voice comes out as testing. I take a moment to think about the time, the pay, and who the person might be.

"I want to meet this person first. A reverse interview if that's what we can call it," I say, crossing my arms, and raising my eyebrows. "Sure thing, I'll contact him right away," she says. I catch part of her words, thinking barely before speaking. "So it's a him? Can I at least know his name?" I ask with a sigh.

"His name is Daisuke Kanbe. He has a very interesting accent, and he also works as a detective for the police," my boss briefly informs me. "Sounds East-Asian," I ponder over the information she's given me. "He says he can meet up in ten minutes. He'll come here," she says, surprising me.

"Somebody sure is desperate," I pass off how quick he'll be here. "He must have looked on your online profile. Otherwise he'd call in and ask for stats on our employees," the boss says, putting her head in her hand. "I told ya guys to take my profile off," I sweat, frowning in the process. "You rack in the most money, I've gotta have you posted everywhere I can," she just grins her cheshire smile.

A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter of this new story! I'm excited for this story, it'll definitely be more mature-themed though. Might even turn it into a smutfic 😂. Please stay safe, wash the heck out of your hands, I love you, and I'll see ya in the next update!!♡♡


	2. 2 $ Employer

"Right this way sir," Seisa directs the two men in uniform. I watch them as they go by, assuming that one of them is my requester. One of the men looks slightly older, his features are soft and I can tell he's a slight pushover. The other man, who appears to be younger than his buddy has sleek, bold facial features. He carries himself as if he's worth the world and I catch his gaze for all but two seconds before I turn my attention back to my company.

"Sorry boys, I've gotta go again," I drag my index and middle finger along the man to my left's jaw, giving a slight purr as I stand up, displaying my ass for them to ogle. "Hey baby, can't you stay a little longer?" the man who went to the bathroom asks upon his return. "I've got a new, very important job I have to attend to," I try to excuse myself.

As I try to go around him, he grips my wrist, pulling me down onto his lap as he sits on the plush material of the bench. "How about you give me a lap dance before you go, I'll pay you extra," he whispers. He pulls out a wad of cash that looks to be at least three hundred dollars. I can't help but pluck the money from his hand, carefully placing it in my lace-covered bra.

"Alright, darling," I smirk. I raise my hips, lowering them slowly as I grind against the guy. I eye his hands as he grips the back of the bench tightly. I move my hands up and down his chest, pressing the pads of my fingers into his nipples each time I pass them. I continue grinding, swaying and rotating my hips. His groans are enticing, and I can feel the rest of the men in the group watch my performance.

"Yeah, just like that," he groans, throwing his head back. I can feel his boner as I continue to grind against him, edging him on. I lean in close to his ear, licking the shell before biting his lobe. "So hard already darling?" my voice whispers, grinding especially slow and hard against his erection. "Just for you," he groans, moving a hand to my hip to keep me against his hard on.

"I'm gonna cum soon, keep going," he growls. I take note of the whiskey on his breath as it tingles my nose. Whiskey sounds so good right now. As I think about alcohol, I hump faster until his body shivers and there's a noticeable wet patch on the crotch of his jeans. "Shit that felt good," he sighs shakily. "I'm glad you think so," I purr, sliding off of his lap.

"I've gotta go now boys," I say, moving to leave. Another man grabs my wrist, pulling me back. "What about me, pretty girl," the guy pouts. "I seriously need to go, please," I ask politely. "I'm sure the other guy can wait, just one more lap dance," he whispers against my ear. The smell of whiskey once again tingles my nose. "No, I really have to go," I try pushing off of him but he doesn't budge.

He starts kissing my neck, grasping my hip as I sit on his lap sideways. "Please! Stop-" I stop speaking when another hand grips my wrist, pulling me off of the guy. I look at his face and immediately recognize him as the shnazzy guy who walked in earlier. "Who the hell are-" the guy starts but Mr. Shnazzy is quicker. "I'm with the police," he pauses to display his badge. "I believe this woman asked you to stop," his thick accent sounds sexy.

"S-sorry," the guy holds his hands up, moving away from us. The policeman lets go of my wrist and escorts me away from the horny-ass men. "Thank you . . ." I trail off not knowing his name. "Daisuke Kanbe. It's nice to meet you Y/N L/N," he surprises me with the knowledge of my name. My brows raise in interest. "Did you request me for six months then?" I querie.

"Yes, and I'm hoping you will accept," he says flatly. We walk to the back where the boss's room is. Her eyes sparkle when we enter together. "Wonderful! You two have already met," she smiles giddily. I offer a questioning look for her. "Y/N, this is Haru Kato. Daisuke's coworker," boss introduces. "Nice to meet ya," I greet with a wiggle of my fingers.

He averts his eyes from my body, mumbling a hello. I'd be nervous too if I saw somebody I wanted to hire in a bunny costume too. "Well let's discuss the terms of this arrangment," boss moves on and begins talking about the terms, conditions, legalities, and other important stuff that I didn't particularly pay attention to.

"Alright Y/N, so do you want this job?" boss finally asks. I weigh all the pros and cons. I'll be working for sexy men with high pay. "Yeah, I'll do it," I blurt with a shrug of my shoulders. "Spectacular! And Daisuke, do treat her well. We'll miss you darling," she pouts as we walk out. I roll my eyes at her dramatic performance. I feel all the men's eyes on me as we walk to the front entrance. 

I exit with a fleeting wave to Seisa as she entertains a group of younger men. A thought comes to mind as we cross the street and I can't seem to hold my tongue. "Do you guys live together?" I ask. "No, we don't. And I'll be heading back to Japan soon," Haru answers me. I nod in understanding, slipping into the back seat as Haru holds the door for me. 

"Am I the only one working for you then, Daisuke?" I ask another question. He buckles his seat belt, staring straight ahead. "As of right now, yes," he replies curtly. It seems that these guys aren't very talkative, or expressive. I guess I'll just have to put up with it. At least I can admire them.

A/N: I hope y'all liked this chapter uwu. I low key wanna buy a bunny costume so I can cosplay as Sakurajima. Anyways, I hope you have a great night or day whatever time it is that you are reading this and I'll see ya in the next update!!


End file.
